Story of a girl
by Irisaeva Noboru
Summary: A/U. Sakura is trapped in a world where everything is impossible. All because of her home, she has no love,friends,nothing. Until he came along ans changed everything her world was. She no longer felt like drowning. SxS, TxE. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Some of you may know me from my writings in the Digimon section and I've finally decided to write a fan fiction for Cardcaptors! My name is The Rain Card, TRC for short, Yes I have taken the name of one of the cards, simply because I can. I hope that you can all enjoy this fan fiction that I have no true ownership of any characters, the plot is mine though, and I may throw in a character that is not part of the original series.**

**Before I forget...the ages of the characters is essential!**

**Toya, Yukita- 25**

**Syaron, Tomoyo, Eriol-17**

**Sakura-16 going on 17**

**( Obviously all their friends in class are the same age as them. I'm not listing the ages of minimal characters.)**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1: Impossible_**

It was _impossible_. She would never understand why these things happened to her, she was always so confused about why she was the one with a shitty life. She was out of breath and her uniform was all a mess by the time she reached her classroom, with seconds to spare. _It was_ impossible. She was never late, at least when she arrived at school, but getting up and preparing to leave for the day was always the same, she had twenty minutes to eat, get dressed, use the bathroom and pack up her bag, that in total took about fifteen minutes, leaving the remaining five to...

She shook her head and frowned as she sat down. She was shy, sweet, sincere and always honest. But she was hiding a deep secret, something that no one had guessed in the twelve years she'd been living in hell. School was her escape from everything, that and books. She would read the most magnificent books with beautiful characters and knights there to save the damsel in distress. She _wasn't _weak or pathetic, no, just terrified.

She looked out the window and sighed, nothing was different, she had a couple friends, sure, but they were school friends, that was all, they never saw each other outside of school, at least she wasn't with them, they weren't that close, it was heart breaking to people who passed her. To see such a stunning beautiful girl with no one around to make her laugh or keep her company. It had gotten her into some trouble. But it was still impossible. She was never going to escape. Maybe she should have drowned herself in the bath last night. It was just that something didn't feel right, drowning was not how she wanted to go out. Hell she wanted to go out from natural causes, not suicide, but she'd take it if it made things better.

Her thoughts on death were rudely interrupted when the bell rang. It was annoying and sounded more like a dieing cat than a bell. Ever since her freshman year she had always heard the bell as a dieing cat, simply because no one bothered to fix it. It used to sound harsher, and alarming, but not anymore. It was scary, and comforting all at once. It annoyed her precisely because it was comforting. A school bell should _not _be a comfort in her life, only something she dreaded, but she welcomed.

She let her eyes fall to the desk in front of her. She slouched in her chair and let her long cream colored legs splay out under the desk. She was only five feet five inches, but her legs were slender, well built due to sports. Her body was well formed, with C cups that matched her body perfectly, and long delicate fingers. Her honey colored hair had a hint of red in it, and it was just recently cut to frame her face. It was short, going just past her ears, reaching to her chin, with a chunk on each side that was longer than the rest going to her shoulders, the strands curled towards her face at the end, Her hair was layered as well, making her look adorable, and yet mature at the same time, she had bangs that fell into her eyes. She had beautiful eyes, the deepest purest emerald, that was what her eyes were. Boys lost themselves when they looked into her eyes, and girls envied her -unbeknownst to her- causing there to be a huge gap between her classmates and her. She was a vision, who didn't even know it.

She thought she was worthless, ugly and would never get anywhere. She hated the girls who made fun of her and pulled at her hair, clothes and told her to go 'roll around in a pig pen' she couldn't see how jealous they all were because of her natural beauty. She was just that girl who was good at sports and gym, who was the best baton twirler on the cheer leading team, good in History, literature and horrid at math. She was alone. She was the outcast, the beautiful angel that no one wanted to approach because she was oblivious and considered strange.

She was Kinomoto Sakura. She was gorgeous.

She was completely alone, having no one to sit with her until now. "KAWAIII!"

The girl jumped and looked up to find a girl with long chest length dark purple(_A/U: Hate the word purple, violet is the correct term. Stupid crayola_) that was shiny and had a wavy to it. The girl was pale, and her eyes were a deep violet, and they were looking directly at her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the female, confused and worried. "Oh! You are so pretty! You're PERFECT!" the girl exclaimed pulling Sakura out of her seat to get a better look at her.

Sakura felt awkward being scrutinized underneath such an intense gaze. She was still though, hoping the strange female would leave her alone if she didn't move. Her plan backfired. The girl was still looking at her a smile on her face. "Will you be my model?" she asked suddenly.

Sakura was taken aback by the girls blunt question. She sat back down, watching with curious, confused emerald orbs, as the violet eyed girl sat down in the empty seat next to her. "Umm...sure?" she said quietly.

Her face was turning red as she realized what she agreed to, she knew nothing about this girl and she just agreed to be a model for her...without asking what_ kind_ of model she would be. She let out a sigh, thankful the teacher was late for once. "Oh. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," she whispered as the teacher walked in.

Sakura nodded and turned a light pink, she wasn't used to interacting with people, never mind introducing herself to them. "K-kinomoto Sakura," she whispered back.

She waited and watched as the girl smiled and nodded her head. "Of course a beautiful girl such as yourself would have a beautiful name. I'll meet you after school by the gates Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled. It wasn't so impossible anymore.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**How did I do? I hope it's alright. This is going to take a little while since I want to develop friendships and everything so it's going to be twenty chapters...at least that's how I'm seeing it now at the rate I'm going. **

**-TRC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know chapter one was short and I'm sorry. This chapter will hopefully be longer than that and be more um...fast pace? It's going to introduce a few more characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors**

**Toya, Yukita- 25**

**Syaron, Tomoyo, Eriol-17**

**Sakura-16 going on 17**

**( Obviously all their friends in class are the same age as them. I'm not listing the ages of minimal characters.)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Bumps and bruises**_

Sakura let out a sigh as she reached her apartment building. She was dreading the moment that she had to enter the small flat. It wasn't that she hated her home. Just the people in it. And she didn't feel like dealing with them after having tried on multiple clothes Tomoyo made for a fashion show. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, it was ridiculous how many outfits the girl had that actually fit her without needing to be altered. In fact she was in one. Tomoyo had told her she could keep one of them, and insisted that she pick it out.

Sakura had tried to stop her, but the girl had shoved the garment in her hand and pushed her into the changing room. Sakura had sighed and pulled off her uniform and changed into the garment. She had to admit it was cute, and it suited her. It was a simple thigh length petal pink sundress with wings on the back. Tomoyo was kind enough to give her a pair of matching flats and black knee length leggings. She had smiled when she came out of the dressing room and had been hesitant to take the outfit.

She walked up the stairs to her floor, avoiding the elevator after a terrifying experience. She shook the thoughts away and prepared to go into her apartment without worry since she had not seen any car that belonged to her parents. She hummed a light tune that expressed her care free nature and didn't notice someone in front of her, as she was looking at her feet and how they moved with each step. She prepared herself for a collision with the floor, but she was grabbed and pulled back to her feet before that could happen.

Her emerald eyes looked up at the owner of the hand that was now grasped around her wrist, making sure that she wouldn't fall again. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat and her body tense. He was gorgeous! Amber eyes that were burning with such intensity! They were hard though, closed off and serious, it made her sad to think that she might look similar, since she too, was guarding something deep, and was having inner turmoils. The boys hair was long enough to reach into his eyes and fall over them. It was messy and a delicious chocolate brown. She could tell from the fitted olive green tee shirt that he was toned-not grossly muscled like some people- and he was tall! She had to look up and estimated he had five inches on her. He had pants(Of course why wouldn't he?) which were a dark blue denim with silver chains going from one of the front belt loops to one in the back.

The male didn't seem to want to let her go, or he didn't realize it. Whatever it was the female could feel her face heating up and knew that it was the color of a ripe tomato. All he was doing was watching her with his intense amber eyes that made her want to break down and cry. She wanted to tell him everything, and yet at the same time she didn't want to burden him with her problems, she didn't want him to hate her.

It was a new feeling that was running through her, she didn't care if people hated her, or ignored her, but he was different, she wanted him to like her, to talk to her, be friends with her, even though it was going to be very unlikely.

She watched as the male opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, changing his mind, though his grip on her was never released. They were frozen in a moment. Sakura looked away and gently pulled at her taken arm. The boy jumped and immediately dropped it before looking away from the girl, his face a light pink. "Um, I'm Li Syaoron," he said after a minute.

Sakura looked at her feet and put her hands behind her back. "I-I'm K-Kinomoto Sakura," she whispered turning an even deeper shade of red.

Sakura looked up at Syaoron and and was about to ask him something, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her. The Honey haired girl stiffened in fear, and it didn't go unnoticed by the male in front of her. He watched as fear crept into her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to hug her. He kept himself under control though, knowing that it would be awkward getting a hug from a complete stranger. Instead he looked over the girls shoulder. A man and woman were standing there looking at Sakura with harsh eyes. They were old, the man having wisps of gray in his hair and the woman had wrinkles in her face, not many, but enough to show how old she was. They were both dressed in dark clothing, and the woman had a camera in hand. A new camera.

Syaoron wouldn't think anything of it if he didn't catch the smirk that passed between the two, and the lust that filled the male's eyes when he looked Sakura over. Syaoron kept his composure making it seem like he wasn't about to rip the mans eyeballs out for looking at such a beautiful creature in such a way.

"Sakura dear. It's time to go home and eat," the woman said.

Syaoron could hear the falseness in her tone. It was very convincing, but he was used to searching out the fakes. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about what this girl was going through, and he wanted to make it stop.

"It was lovely meeting you Li-kun," the angel spoke breaking him from his thoughts.

He watched as she bowed to him and then walked to the door that was next to his own. He waited until they were all inside their apartment before entering his own.

A sigh escaped his lips as he fell onto his bed, worried about what they were doing over their to the angel. He listened to the wall next to his bed, the wall that was shared by Sakura's apartment, and heard nothing. He laid like that for hours, hearing nothing but silence until suddenly he heard a scream from the room next to him.

It was muffled, but none the less, still a scream, and not one that would come out of the TV set either. This was real. He sat up and pressed his ear to the wall, making out, muffled, and loud words. "Little bitch! Come back here! It'll only hurt for a moment, I know you'll enjoy it,"

Syaoron growled and thought about what must be going on in the other room. There really wasn't much left to the imagination after he heard something hit the wall, and whimpering. He thought about the camera in the box that he had seen earlier and figured that the two adults were doing something sick and twisted. From what he could guess that meant the girl was being abused...and at this moment...raped.

He jumped off his bed and ran out the door, passing his mother and cousins in the process making them curious. He turned the knob on his neighbors door and groaned when it was locked. Pushing all sense and reason aside he kicked the door down. He didn't pause as he stepped through the threshold and into the mimic apartment. It was quiet, but he could hear the muffled cries of the girl, thus leading him to the room that was where things were taking place.

He had done some stupid and reckless things in the past, but nothing compared to this. He was going to do what? Something! He wasn't going to leave such as sweet and innocent girl in a hell like this. He barged into the room, seeing the girls mother video taping what the father was doing. Both paused when he entered the room. He looked at the girl who was pinned into the bed and had no top on, her pajama bottoms and bra were still on though, so he had made it.

With out a moments hesitation he rammed into the bulky man and threw him off the girl, his adrenaline was pumping and his training had kicked in. He watched as the man struggled to get up, and the wife was going towards her husband concerned. Syaoron took the opportunity to pick the female up and take her out of the flat. He made sure to grab her shirt that had been removed before leaving and put it on top of the girls chest.

He walked out of the room ignoring the shouts from the wife to bring their daughter back. His mind was getting her to safety. He entered his home and looked down at the girl, who had fallen unconious sometime during his rescue. He smiled sadly, and looked up, wiping any form of happiness off his face when he saw his mother and two cousins staring at him. "Don't ask," he said with a glare before going into his room.

He laid the girl down on his bed, pushing away the covers, and then quickly slid the top back onto her small body, glad that she was alright. He reached down and pulled the covers up over her body and left he room quietly.

He sighed and combed a hand through his hair as he sat on the couch. So much for his first day in a new town.

He didn't know what was so important or special about the girl, he had met plenty and had gone out with a few here and there, but none of then grabbed his attention like Sakura. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes were the most beautiful emerald he had ever seen, or that she was so shy and just seemed so innocent. All the other girls he had met were liars, cheaters, and honestly he was glad that he didn't get very far with them since they could have an STD or something.

He felt a presence sit next to him and looked over to find his mother sitting down her back straight, her whole being was calm, yet authoritative. Her hair was long, black and silky. Her eyes are a stunning steel with a hint of violet in them. She was wearing a white dress that fell to her ankles and a beaded belt with metal hoops around her waist to add some color. "I-I couldn't just leave her there," He whispered looking at his fists, which were resting on his knees. "Please don't be mad,"

"I'm Not mad. A little confused Xiǎo láng_, _but not mad," she answered before standing up.

She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before retreating to her room. Syaoron sighed and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the cupboard before laying on the couch to sleep for the evening.

* * *

**Author's note:**

** So is it any good?**

**-TRC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the replies guys!**

**Tammy-**yes I know that it's dark, but it's for mature audiences. Besides it's makes the cute moments matter. XD Thanks for the reply!**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors**

**Toya, Yukita- 25**

**Syaron, Tomoyo, Eriol-17**

**Sakura-16 going on 17**

**( Obviously all their friends in class are the same age as them. I'm not listing the ages of minimal characters.)**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3: A shopping spree?_**

Sakura kept her eyes closed. She couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. She remembered dinner, changing and then that evil man and his wife coming into her room. After that everything was blank, except for the screams and struggles, she couldn't remember seeing anything happen, nor could she feel anything happening to her body.

She found it sick that they filmed what they did to her. They got off watching it too, it was twisted. She let out a whimper as she heard the door open. She exhaled and realized that she could smell eggs and bacon, among other things. The smells wafted into the room before the door was closed again and the lights turned on. She opened her eyes and realized she was facing the wall, away from whoever it was. She curled up into a ball and waited to be hit, or raped again. She hated this, being powerless against the one thing she wanted to stop.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" a soft soothing voice asked.

Sakura turned and was surprised to see Syaoron kneeling next to the bed....she realized it was his bed she was in. She had no clue how she got here, just like the rest of the night. It was blocked from her mind. She was so used to being ignored at night that this was all new to her. She brought the heavy dark green comforter over her mouth so only her emerald eyes were visible. "Li-kun? What happened?" she asked, he voice muffled from the bedding.

Syaoron's lip twitched, wanting to go into a smile at how cute she was, but he didn't want to upset her. "I heard screaming and banging, and well...do you get raped every night?" he asked the sorrow and guilt clear in his eyes.

Sakura brought down the shield she had put over her lips. "Until last night," she answered. "Arigato,"

Syaoron jumped slightly and frowned. He sighed and changed his position so he was sitting cross-legged. "I got the few clothes you have when they left and a couple of the tapes...I-I think you should tell child services," he said looking at the floor.

Sakura bolted up in the bed, wincing when she realized how much it hurt to move her torso. Syaoron was up in an instant to help her. "Take it easy. I-I'm sorry. I just thought that you should get out of there," he muttered sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sakura blushed and played with the bed sheets. "No. It's not that. It's just I'm already in foster care, and I don't really want to move in with someone else," she started. "I-It;s not that I like it there, it's just I don't want to move away from my school, I've already been through three other foster homes, and my older brother is still going to college and can barely take care of himself, never mind me. A-and the next place they want to send me is Hong Kong. I would never be able to see my brother,"

Syaoron smiled gently at her and nodded. He began to think about what they could do. He wasn't going to let her go back to those monsters. But he didn't want her to be unhappy either. He looked at the girl after a moment. He still couldn't place why she was so important to him, it was odd how he cared so much for her and yet, knew nothing about her, besides what happened to her every night.

"I've brought you some breakfast, eat it, I'll be right back...I've got an idea,"

Sakura nodded and looked at the night stand where a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and sausage sat along with a large glass of milk. Her stomach let out a low growl as the smell wafted into her nose. She smiled and began eating the food slowly, making sure not to upset her stomach.

Syaoron left the girl, making sure the door was closed behind him before walking down the hall to his mother's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in,"

Yelan Li was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at a picture in her hand, it was old and the color was starting to fade from it due to the amount of handling it had gotten over the course of thirteen years. When she saw her son enter the room she quickly tucked the picture away. It was a horrible secret she had kept from him, and if he found out about the picture now, things would not go accordingly. She placed a soft smile on her face and gestured for her youngest child to enter the room. "What is it?"

Her voice held the same gentle authority that it always did, so the seventeen year old didn't flinch. "I-I was wondering if it would be alright if we took custody of Sakura until she finishes school," he asked his amber eyes looking at his feet.

Yelan looked surprised at the boys question, but was even more surprised by the name of the girl. "What's her last name?" She asked.

Her son looked at her confused but answered anyway, knowing he should stay on his mother's good side. "Kinomoto,"

Yelan nodded her head. "Yes of course,"

Syaoron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and bowed to his mother. He went to leave but was stopped by his mother again. "Take the car, and bring her out shopping. She didn't seem to have a lot of clothing,"

Syaoron nodded and left the room.

/*/*/

Sakura stopped to examine the dress in the display. She had no idea where she would ever wear such a beautiful piece, but she really wanted it. Of course she has already gotten several outfits and she felt bad using a complete strangers money, even though Syaoron insisted. She felt a tug on her hand and she looked over at the male who was accompanying her on her shopping trip. She had never been on a real shopping trip, she had bought a couple pairs of clothes with money she had gotten for her birthday from her brother, or from people who she helped on the street.

She looked quizzically at the male who only pointed to the dress. It was a soft pink, and strapless. The top was fitting and simple, until it reached the hips, then it looks like a princess dress, the tulle fabric making the layers poof out. The dress stopped at the knees but it was just so pretty. Maybe just trying it on would be alright, she wouldn't have any place to wear it anyway.

She let Syaoron pull her into the store, and she asked to try on the dress. When she came out of the dressing room Syaoron and the sales person were shocked. The sales woman was complimenting the teenager while the boy only gawked and turned ten shades of red. "It's missing something though," he heard the girl say before turning her attention to him.

He quickly shook his head and examined her. She did look amazing in the dress, but she was right, something was amiss. "Sakura-chan?" A light girly voice said.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed hugging the female.

"Tomoyo-chan, What's my outfit missing?"

The violet eyed teenager looked at her friend and frowned as she thought hard about what the outfit needed to complete it. Sakura had already put on a pair of pretty silver heels that went fine with the dress. Tomoyo snapped her fingers and went to the jewelry counter, asking the sales person to take out a necklace that she was pointing to. She returned with a silver necklace that had a star with a diamond set in the center of it. She put it on Sakura and smiled. "Much better,"

The two girls giggled and Syaoron cleared his throat wanting to get into the conversation. The necklace did complete the look, he had to admit, but he wanted to know who this person was, and why they were taking away Sakura's attention. "Oh! I'm sorry Li-kun!" Sakura said smiling.

She walked over to Syaoron and wrapped her arm around his. "Tomoyo-chan this is my new friend Li Syaoron," she said smiling. "Li-kun, this is my friend Daidouji Tomoyo. We met at school,"

The two bowed to each other before Sakura returned to the changing room. "So are you two going out?" Tomoyo asked waiting for Sakura to finish changing.

Syaoron shook his head. "No. She didn't have any clothes so I figured I'd bring her shopping," he replied. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "So long as I get to pay for the outfit,"

Syaoron nodded and looked back at the room as the door opened revealing a normally dressed Sakura. "Okay. Let's go," she said heading to hand the dress back to the woman.

Tomoyo stopped her and grabbed all the items and had bought them before the honey haired female could protest. Tomoyo returned with the items in a bag and handed them to Sakura. "Now let's get some lunch. We can talk about how you two met and what's really going on," the purple haired female stated winking.

Syaoron and Sakura blushed and quietly nodded at the fashion diva before following her quietly out of the store.

* * *

**Author's note:**

** Is it cute? Lighter than the previous chapter right?  
**

**-TRC**


End file.
